Soul-Bearer
by Maiden of Hyrule
Summary: Soul-Bearers, divine warriors and protectors powered by living deities in them, are vanishing and only a few stand breathing to fend off the evil in the world. Only one named Triston, a skilled swordsman and soul-bearer, and his companions can liberate the world and stop the demonic hordes from ending life. Can Triston fulfill his role as a soul-bearer or die trying?


Chapter One: The Beginning

Triston awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes and staring up at the sky, the sun creeping over the mountainside, spreading its light on the land of Holcomb. The birds began to sing a sweet song, signaling the start of a new day-a new day for Triston and his companions.

Triston sat up, stretching silently and yawning. He decided to change, and so he picked out a light blue shirt and black leggings from his backpack that carried all his belongings, selecting a random tree and changing behind it. After he had changed into his fresh clothes, he looked around their quiet campsite to find his friends and companions-Mike, Tyler, Sam, and Valor- waking up and changing their own clothes.

"Pack everything up and let's keep moving," said Triston, taking up his part as leader of this small band of travelers.

Within minutes they had backed everything and started down the dusty path that lead to their destination, trees shivering in the calm breeze on either side of them. Eventually they came to a field-a beautiful field filled with flowers blooming in every color, shape, and size. The sight was dazzling, and the weary travelers decided to stop and eat lunch, selecting one of the many trees on either side and resting underneath it. After they had eaten their small meal, they decided to rest a while longer and talk.

"Do you think we can beat them?" asked Mike. He followed Triston with absolute faith, but he still had his worries. He wondered silently to himself why Triston wanted to attack them. He never explained what he was doing, and all he ever said was that he wanted to stop them-that he needed to stop them-but never mentioned why.

"I say we will all die," said Valor nonchalantly, leaning lazily against the tree whist gazing at the field of flowers.

"Well then, why are you traveling with us if you think we'll all die?" asked Triston. _Why would he decide to join us if he thinks we'll all die_?

Valor glanced at his companions. "I had nothing better to do," he said, obviously bored.

"I say we should vote him out of our group," said Sam. "Seeing as he thinks this is a useless journey anyways, I don't see why he should be here at all." He had wanted the elf to leave a long time ago, but the elf chose, for some unknown reason, to stay with the group.

"I second that!" said Tyler happily. He had never liked the elf-or elves in general.

"I think we've spent enough time talking," said Triston. "Let's move."

Reluctantly, the travelers gathered up their things once more and started down the path, reluctant to arouse themselves from such a peaceful rest. But, nevertheless, they continued down the path, unsure of what lay ahead of them.

They had only traveled a short distance before Tyler pointed to something in the distance. "Who is that?"

The group all looked to where Tyler had pointed, and they saw what he had seen. It was a beautiful female elf. When they examined her, they found that she had medium brown hair and, when she looked at them, had blue-green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue tunic and light blue leggings, and she was sitting on a rock in the middle of another field of flowers. The flowers around her are of a variety color, size and shape, much like the surrounding fields. They examined the weapons that she had, and found that she had a hand-and-a-half sword on her left hip, the blade middle in length, the scarab ice blue and white while the pommel is silver in color and the jewel at the hilt is a beautiful, clear diamond. She had a metal shield and quiver-complete with arrows and bow inside-on her back.

She looked back down at the flowers, picked one up and smelled it. She had a little smile on her face as she closed her eyes, apparently pretending not to notice the travelers.

Mike, Sam and Tyler glanced at each other, a silent agreement in their eyes, as if to agree, Just what we needed: another obnoxious elf.

Valor, on the other hand, payed no attention to his companions. _Yes_! he thought excitedly. _Another of my kind-and she's cute! I can finally ditch these losers and travel with her_!

_I wonder if she acts the same way as Valor,_ thought Triston. _I hope not, though_. _I wish we could at least meet an elf that isn't prideful_.

He sighed, but approached the elf woman with a smile. "Hello there," he said to her. "What is your name? And why are you here?"

She glanced up at him, apparently annoyed with him. "Am I not allowed to go where I please?" she asked, irritation obvious in her voice.

Triston paused. "N-no, that's not what I meant," he said quickly, trying to repair the situation as quick as possible. He did not want an elf to be mad at him-no one did.

She sighed dismissively, dropping the simple flower she hand been holding and turning her full attention to the travelers. "My name is April," she said, a hint of a smile on her face. "What are your names?"

"Don't bother with these losers," Valor said, stepping close to her and taking hold of her hand. "Why don't you come with me and-"

His approach was cut short as April slapped him across the cheek, leaving a large red mark on his face.

"Never touch me again!" said April angrily. "These men are supposed to be your friends! You should respect them!"

Valor blushed a bright pink, and April rolled her eyes, turning instead to Triston and the others. "Now, what are your names?"

Each of them introduced themselves in turn, shaking her hand hesitantly, although she greeted them warmly. Once the introductions were through, she said, "Well, it was nice to meet you all, but I need to leave now. I hope that you are successful in what ever you're trying to do." And with that and one last friendly smile, she left in a hurry, running up the path and out of sight.

"I like her," said Sam, obviously happy that Valor had been slapped. _That should teach him a lesson _ The thought, chuckling to himself.

"Shut up," said Valor. "She was just nervous to meet me." He was obviously in love with her, even though she had just slapped him.

"Yes, she was so nervous to meet you that she slapped you right across the face, right?" asked Mike sarcastically. "That was hilarious, don't you guys think?"

Triston sighed as the others agreed with him. _It may be funny, but we need to concentrate on the task at hand_.


End file.
